Unstable Love
by Panda Rogue
Summary: Konoha has hidden him away since he was born. Gaara knows the pain of isolation and saves him. But will Konoha allow the destructive abomination escape its gates.
1. Chapter 1: Patient No 13

**A/n**: I think that we all probably know that a crazy Naruto is an awesome Naruto. So this story just happened to come to me, no clue why. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Unstable Love**

**Chapter 1: Patient No. 13**

Konoha… it was said to be a land of peace that resided in the heart of the forests of the Land of Fire. The shinobi were legendary, told to be the strongest in the world because of their loyalty and passion. Leaf shinobi that did everything they could to protect those in their care.

But like any other place, Konoha had dark secrets that even the most trust didn't know; a secret that was twenty-three years in the making.

At was about a great beast that resided within the great greats of Konohagakure; a beast that had not seen the light of day since its birth, but still had enough power to level mountains in a tempest of anger.

Thankfully such a creature was hidden from the world within reinforced walls of the strongest metal, kept within a confined state since the day it could walk in hopes that it would not be revealed. And so it sat there in the darkness, not knowing anything that existed outside the safety of its room. Waiting for the day that he would be free. Waiting for the chance to feel alive.

This is the start of the story of an unstable love.

Within the semi-dark room he was a beast both known and forgotten, a life-form with scattered thoughts like petals on the wind. He had no memories, having slowly forgotten everything long ago…the cause being that no one was allowed to speak to him. His food and water were given to him through a little flap in the door that was always locked when not in use.

A thick heavy chain connected the shackle on his ankle to the wall, allowing him to walk around the room but preventing him from escaping it; which was something he constantly dreamed about. He just wanted out of this boring old room. Sure it was always at the right temperature, comfortable, and he was fed well, yet that didn't stop the yearning to see the outside world.

Bright blue eyes glowed in the dim light as they once again scanned their surroundings, hoping that something had change. But no, it remained the same as always.

The whole room was padded with no window and barely any light. But despite the darkness he could still see the imaginary blood that stained the white walls. He did nothing to stop the hallucinations; in fact he found it impossible to rid himself of the images since he was in a strait jacket; which he utterly hated.

"_Amin delotha lle_," he hissed in a low gravelly voice, hoarse from disuse.

Yet those beautiful ancient words dripped with the honey of hatred as they flowed off his tongue. He truly meant those words.

There was a soft chuckling in his head, one that was the epitome of evil. One that would make the hardiest veteran cower in fear. It was a voice that no one should have to deal with. Not even him.

Suddenly flames sprang up in his vision and a burning sensation swept through his body even as he began to hear the pitiful, bloodcurdling screams of dying people. Tears streamed down his face from the millions of images in his mind's eye.

His heart knew it wasn't real, but his head thought differently and before he could stop himself he began to scream in horror. Rusty vocal chords strained to make him be heard as he struggled to his feet to slam himself against every wall; screaming the same words over and over again.

"KELA! KELA! KELA!"

Finally he slammed himself against the door, rattling it on its hinges. He continued the action till he faintly heard hurried footsteps and a soft click. No, he didn't like resorting to this, but it was the only way to stop the faux pain his body felt.

Listened for the click of the unlock being undone and let himself fall to the ground, the twitching of his muscles making it impossible to stand any longer. Then three people burst in yelling stuff he couldn't understand until one of the men pinned him down to the soft floor, even though he wasn't struggling to get loose. Why would he struggle against something that he wanted? His vision was blurred by his many tears as a lady in white strode towards him with a skinny contraption, whispering soft, gentle words as if trying to soothe him. They planned to sedate him…yes that was exactly what he wanted.

Then he felt a small prick on his rear and everything slowly calmed down.

"Diola lle. Diola lle," he whispered before he let the sedative take control and everything went black.

He was just a crazed beast, known and forgotten. He was a patient at Guardian's Mental Hospital.

He was patient number 13. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Here's translation to what he said:

Amin delotha lle- I hate you

Kela- go away

Diola lle- thank you


	2. Chapter 2: Unrelated Family

**Unstable Love**

**Chapter 2: Unrelated Family**

The insomniac jinchūhriki looked down at Konoha from his perch on Kikyo Castle. It was so peaceful here, the temperature was more stable than Suna's was. The sun shined down on the energetic city as people bustled about doing their business. Just then a gentle breeze ruffled his blood red hair as an odd shiver ran down his spine. He didn't like this wind in the slightest. It had a stale scent to it.

'_What's wrong, kit?'_ A deep voice in his subconscious asked.

'_I don't like this wind, Shu-sama,'_ he answered. _'What do you think it means?'_

Gaara of the Desert often talked with the Bijuu that resided in his body. Shukaku was the only one he felt that he could trust; many betrayals had led him to this decision. Shukaku was more of a father to him than his biological father, which was kinda sad when one thought about it. Suddenly the tanuki spirit froze.

'_Shu-sama, what's wrong?'_

He felt the being within him shudder. _'He's here. I can sense his loathsome energy close by.'_

'_Who damnit!?'_

'_The lord of Bijuus... Kitsune no Kyuubi.'_

That piqued Gaara's interest. Lord of Bijuus, huh? Suddenly he had the urge to meet this Kitsune no Kyuubi. How much did they have in common?

'_Where is he? You wanna check it out?'_

'_I'm too curious to not check it out. This way.'_

A fading puff of smoke was all that was left of Gaara's presence as he left to follow Shukaku's lead.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out his stiff legs. How long had he been out? Rolling onto his back he looked up at the dark ceiling. Life was so boring. Was there nothing that could entertain him? He sighed and turned onto his side. He really hated the existence that lived in him, it made his life hell.

"Kela," he growled at the existence.

There was no answer. He hadn't expected one. The being never seemed to want to talk to him. Never seemed to want to give him an explanation of why he was in him.

"MANKOI NAA LLE SINOME?!" He yelled in anger, hoping to rile the creature within him.

Still no answer.

His keen hearing heard something click and suddenly he screamed in pain as light flooded the room, blinding him. Quickly he closed his light-sensitive eyes and curled into a ball as he felt hands grab him. Whatever they were going to do to him now he could not stop, they had weakened him. That's when he felt the being in him stir. Desperately he struggled, but could do nothing against the people in white, they were too strong and they had taken his sight.

They were talking in that strange language again. He wished he knew what they were saying; wished he knew what they were thinking. It was dangerous to be here but he had no choice. He didn't know how to escape.

He felt himself being placed in an object and tied down tightly. Why so tightly? It wasn't like he was going to be able to get away; he was weak and was wearing a strait jacket! He couldn't do anything against them! It was then that he felt something being placed on his head.

_**NO!**_

They were going to that to him again. A deep shiver ran through his body as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A deep growl entered his head; now the creature would show signs of life. Anger and fear tore through him as the voices talked on, not caring about his well-being. Another click and all thought flew out the window.

Blood filled his mouth as his ear-splitting screams tore his throat raw, choking him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his body violently shook from an unnatural force.

Pain was unbearable. He could do nothing about it. **Why?!**

Suddenly he found he couldn't breathe; he choked, trying to clear his airway so he could get oxygen to his lungs. But it proved to not work. Slowly but surely his vision grayed, was this it? Was he going to die?

Then as quickly as the pain had come it stopped, but it was too late; he'd already welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Gaara looked at the lady with a hard stare as she stared back disbelievingly.

"The man you're asking for, whose name you don't know, is your brother and you wish for him to be discharged. Right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I only found out about him a few days ago. I wasn't given a name, but was told he resided here."

The nurse just stared at him and turned to leave. "You will tell me his name and help me get him discharged."

Gaara felt pleasure as the growl scared the nurse into looking at him with wide black eyes. Fear was clear on her face. He still had it.

"Right away, sir. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please follow me."

Shukaku chuckled in his head at the manipulation.

'_What?' _He asked the demon innocently.

Or rather, as innocently as he was able to be after all those years of almost being assassinated by his father.

'_I say nothing. But you are evil.'_

'_Just helping my own kind is all.'_

The red head followed the brunette down a hall and into an elevator up to the second floor. Down another hall and they entered a dark room. Immediately the nurse flipped the switch and the light came on with a low buzz.

"Over here, sir. It's quite dangerous to be in the same room as him unless he's sedated."

He walked over to what was apparently a one-way window and looked into the pitch-black room beyond. It was so dark beyond that it took a second for his eyes to see the room properly. It was so bland; white walls, white floor, white ceiling. The entire room was padded too. This shocked him. Was the other jinchūriki unstable?

That's when he saw him. Long, dirty blond hair hid his eyes and he was curled up in a far corner as if to protect himself, but resigned to the fate that he had no protection.

'_Is that really him, Shu-sama?'_

'_Yeah, I can feel Kyuubi's presence in that room. This is who we're looking for.'_

Gaara growled deeply and the nurse trembled.

"Where are the papers that I sign so he can be released?" He asked her.

"Hold on a moment, sir. I'll go get them."

She hurried off, leaving him there alone to watch the poor guy just sit there. It was as if he had no life to him. It was saddening to watch. Soon the nurse came back followed by a doctor. The evil side of Gaara grinned sinisterly. Oh, they were going to try to stop him from getting what he wanted, huh? Wrong idea.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked.

"All I want is to take my brother home, is that a crime?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But we cannot give in to your request. You see, patient number thirteen has no family."

No family; patient number 13? Is that what they called him, as if he wasn't a living person? The sadistic devil within him reached the surface and he grinned, revealing sharp canines.

"He's my long lost brother. You will show me the papers that I must sign to get him out of here. Now," he snarled.

The doctor shuddered. "Yes, sir. Right away. Here they are."

The nurse handed him the clipboard with the papers and he signed on every line that the doctor told him to. When he finished he gave the papers back to the nurse and walked out of the room; the doctor in front of him hurrying to unlock the door and let him in.

Swiftly he strode over to the blond and realized that he was unconscious. Pushing away the anger he gently picked up his comrade and disappeared in a swirl of sand. They were going home.

* * *

Kela-go away

Mankoi naa lle sinome-why are you here?


End file.
